MY Life For You/Issue 16
Issue 16 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Born and Raised The group traveled 30 minutes away of Chicago. The highway was blocked by cars, so they traveled through the streets. Every house they passed looked deserted, and busted through. Almost every house they saw had broken windows and busted doors. It was as if people broken into abonded homes. The streets had garbage and corpses of the dead laying all over. Things were not like this before. Streets werent covered in blood, nor were houses looked broken down. Nine months, for nine months the group has been staying in Chicago. Safe inside there Havens, they shut out the things that were going on in the outside world. Now that Chicago was gone, the group came back to reality. This was the real world, and things have changed. Eventually the car stopped in the middle of the street. Chad: Well that's it. The car is out of gas. Trevor: Shit, now what? Aaron: Lets see where we are first. Everyone steps out of the car. Aaron tells Amy to stay in the car, but leaves the door open so that she could hear the converstion. Judy: I don't suppose you guys know where we are. Kim: No idea. Mikaela: Actually, I know this area. Were at Glenview. I was born and raised here, I basically know where everything is. So if we need something, then I can tell you guys where everything should be. Chad: Do you know where the nearest gas station is? Mikaela: hmm..... actually, I think there is a shell just down the street. Anything else? Judy: at a restuarant Goodi's? What kind of place is this? Mikaela: Oh, I love this place. They sell some pretty good gyro's, and there chicago hot dog is pretty good too. It's sad to see this place like this. Aaron: Speaking of food. Is there a grocery store anymore where we can grab some food. We need to stack up before we go. Mikaela: There is a Walmart west of here. to her right that way, it's not far at all. Chad: Well before we get food, we need to get this car to the gas station. Aaron want to help us push the car? Kim can you steer for us? Kim: Alright Aaron: Alright, as soon as we get the car to the gas station, we head for Walmart. Trevor, Chad, and Aaron gather behind the car. Kim got in the driver's seat, and Amy gets out of the car. Kim shifts the car to neutral. Kim: Okay guys, push the car. The guys started pushing the car, slowly but surely the car started to move. The guys were pushing as hard as they can, but only got the car to move really slowly. Aaron looked over to his left and so Amy trying to push the car. He, Trevor, and Chad stopped. Aaron: Amy, what are you doing? Amy: I'm helping push the car. Aaron: Leave this to the guys, you don't need to tire yourself out. Amy: trying to push the car But I'm strong. Trevor looks at the car, it isn't moving. Aaron: Come on, were going to need you to help us move food to the car. So were going to need your strong muscles for that, okay? Amy: Okay! I'll carry a lot of things. Aaron: I'll hold you to it. Amy walks over to the Mikaela and Judy. The guys go back to pushing the car. A few minutes later, the car gets to the gas station. Chad and Trevor walk inside the gas station and try to figure out how to the gas pump to work. Aaron: to the girls Okay, lets go to Walmart and get food. The girls nod. Kim: Hey were going to Walmart, meet us there when you guys get the car filled with gas. Chad: Alright, we'll see you there. Aaron, grab your guns. Aaron looks through the car and grabs his revolver and his rifle. Aaron: Okay lets go. The group walks over to Walmart, leaving Chad and Trevor at the gas station. After walking for 5 minutes, they get to Walmart, they get inside and saw that the store was a mess. Racks were took down, clothes lying on the ground, and pools of blood. Aaron gets his rifle ready and keeps a sharp eye out for any movements. He reaches his pocket and takes out his revolver and gives it to Judy. Aaron: I'm going to need someone else to help me keep an eye out. Judy grabs the gu n. The group starts to move. Aaron takes point with Amy right behind him, then Mikaela, then Judy keeping an eye out at the back. They go through aisle to aisle, and found only 10 cans of food. Aaron: This is it? That's all that's left? Mikaela: I guess so. Amy: Canned peas? Eww, can we get something else? I hate peas. Judy: Sorry sweetie, but this is all we can find. When we go to another grocery store, we'll get whatever you like? Amy: Chips! Judy: Uh, how about something a bit healthier? Aaron walks away to look for more food. *clank* Aaron turns his rifle to the direction where the sound came from. Aaron: Who's there? No answer. Aaron: You better step out A black man comes out from one of the aisle's and has his arms raised. Stranger: Put the gun down son. You don't want to shoot me. Aaron:the rifle at the man I don't want to, but I'll shoot if you force me too. So, am I going to be forced to pull the trigger? They both stand there looking dead at each other, not moving an inch, for they know that the next move could be crucial. Category:Uncategorized